


Shrukka AU

by amysteriouysbatsrard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteriouysbatsrard/pseuds/amysteriouysbatsrard
Summary: It's Zukka but in the Shrek Cinematic Universe. Banished to a tower at 13, Prince Zuko is being retrieved so he can marry Princess Mai, who has selected him as her suitor. However, Zuko has a secret. By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm. Until you find true love's first kiss. Then... take love's true form. During the day, Zuko is a fire bender, as dusk falls, he loses his ability to bend. Sokka is just an average nonbender. He lives alone and he likes it. However, he was called upon to rescue the Prince from his tower and return him to the Princess. Will he catch feelings for the loveable prince? And what will he do once he's fallen for the soon-to-be-married Zuko?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Shrukka AU

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, character guide for this chapter-
> 
> Sokka- Shrek  
> Fiona- Zuko  
> Donkey- Aang  
> Monsieur Robin Hood- Jet  
> Merry Men- Freedom Fighters

Zuko’s eyes slowly cracked open, reacting to the light that had made its way into the cave. Stretching, he held out his hand. A small flame appeared in his palm. “Alright then. Time for breakfast.” He stood, walking out of the cave. The other two boys were still asleep on the ground outside. Smiling, Zuko wandered off into the forest. He was enjoying his new freedom, touching every tree, every leaf, everything he could. He hadn’t been out of that tower in 20 years, not since he was 13.... He’d almost forgotten how the grass felt under his feet. He was lost in thought, staring at the scenery around him until he heard a bird chirping. He absentmindedly began to mimic the melody, adding on his own bit. The bird flitted from its nest, landing beside Zuko and singing back. Singing back and forth with the bird, Zuko smiled. He’d never had a partner to duet with. Forgetting the power of his voice, Zuko reached a high E before hearing a  _ puff _ beside him. He glanced over, nothing left of the bird but its feet. He felt bad, but his stomach growled at the site of the eggs in its nest. Shrugging, he swept the eggs into his arms, humming as he made his way back to the campsite.

“Mmm, yeah, you know I like it like that. Nice fruit pie…”

“Aang,” Sokka nudged the boy’s arm “Aang, c’mon wake up. We have to stay on schedule.” He stretched.    
“Good morning. Hm, how do you like your eggs?” Sokka looked over to see Zuko sitting in front of a small fire, cooking, what he assumed were eggs, on a stone. 

“Oh, good morning, Prince! What's all this about?” Zuko placed the eggs down in front of the boy, looking away. 

“ You know, we kind of got off to a bad start yesterday. I wanted to make it up to you.” He smiled. “I mean, after all, you did rescue me.”

Sokka reached out for the stone the eggs were on, “Uh, thanks.” Aang was sniffing the eggs, mouth watering.

“Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us.” Zuko stood, brushing off his robe. As the boys began to eat, Zuko absentmindedly ran his fingers over the ground, lost in his thoughts.

They were walking in a comfortable silence before Sokka erupted, his burp scaring a squirrel that had been watching them from a tree branch. 

“Sokka!” Aang exclaimed, embarrassed. 

“What? It's a compliment. Better out than in, I always say.” He replied, laughing heartily.

“Well,” Aang scoffed, glancing towards Zuko. “it's no way to behave in front of a prince.”

Zuko laughed before letting out his own belch. Sokka stopped in his tracks. “Thanks.” Zuko winked and continued walking.

“He's as nasty as you are.” Aang said, shaking his head.

“You know,” Sokka jogged to catch up, “you're not exactly what I expected.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them.” Smiling, Zuko continued walking along, humming to himself. Just as he began humming the chorus, a man swung down and yanked Zuko up and away into a tree with a loud, “La liberte! Hey!”

“Prince!” Sokka yelled. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked, angrily staring at the, quite handsome, man who had grabbed him.

“Be still, mon cherie, for I am you savior!” The man held a blade of wheat grass between his teeth which tickled Zuko’s arm when he leaned to kiss his knuckle. “And I am rescuing you from this horrid...beast.” He looked down his nose at the water tribe boy.

“Hey! That's my prince!” Sokka called up. “Go find your own!”

“Please!” He sneered, wrapping his arm tightly around Zuko’s waist. “Can't you see I'm a little busy here?” 

“Look, pal,” Zuko pried the man’s arm from his waist. “I don't know who you think you are!”

“Oh! Of course! Oh, how rude. Please let me introduce myself. Oh, Freedom Fighters!” He called. Behind Zuko, an accordion began wheezing out a song. From the surrounding bushes, popped 9 young mens’ faces. “Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!” They sang in harmony. 

One of the boys threw an apple to the man, “I steal from the rich and give to the needy.” He jumped down, handing the apple to Aang who didn’t hesitate to bite into it. 

“He takes a wee percentage,” sang a young boy with a large helmet.

“But I'm not greedy. I rescue pretty damsels,” winking in Zuko’s direction, he continued, “man, I'm good.” He flexed his arms slightly, causing Zuko’s eyes to roll to the back of his head. 

“What a guy, Monsieur Jet.” The group warbled in unison. “What he's basically saying is he likes to get…”

“Paid. So...When a man in the bush grabs a lady by the tush,” Jet stuck his finger in Sokka’s chest, “That's bad.”

“That's bad. That’s bad. That’s bad.” The Freedom Fighters parroted.

“When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad.”

“He's mad, he's really, really mad.” A comically large man grumbled out.

“I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart, keep your eyes on me, boys 'cause I'm about to star-” He was cut off suddenly as Zuko swung down from his tree branch, hitting Jet straight in the face.

“Man, that was annoying!” Zuko huffed.

“Oh, you little-” a boy wearing a straw hat shot an arrow towards Zuko, who jumped aside. As the arrow flew towards Aang, he jumped onto Sokka’s back. Sokka stumbled adjusting to the new weight he was carrying. Flipping towards him, Zuko threw punch after punch, hitting vital points left and right. He kicked behind him, taking out a man approaching from behind. Whipping his head to the right, Zuko used his long hair to incapacitate another man before sweeping his leg out from under him. Zuko saw two boys coming at him, one from each side. Taking a breath, he waited for the right second to jump straight up, kicking into the splits mid-air, catching both boys right in the face. The one boy still standing had nothing but an accordion, yet he ran straight at Zuko. Zuko smirked, running up the side of a tree and flipping down on the other side of the accordion player. The boy held up the accordion as a shield, but Zuko simply punched straight through, his fist connecting squarely with the boy’s nose. Looking around, Sokka saw the so-called Freedom Fighters littering the ground.

“Uh, shall we?” Zuko said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Hold the phone.” Sokka dropped Aang off his back, straightening his shirt as he walked after Zuko. “Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on now. Where did that come from?”

“What?” Zuko asked innocently.

“That! Back there. That was amazing! Where did you learn that?”

“Well...” Zuko laughed. “when one lives alone, uh, one has to learn these things in case there's a-” he trailed off, staring at Sokka’s butt. “There's an arrow in your butt!” 

“What?” Sokka turned and looked at his behind. “Oh, would you look at that?” He reached to pull it out, but flinched, noticing how tender the wound was.

“Oh, no. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry.” Zuko felt terrible.

“Why? What's wrong?” Aang had caught up.

“Sokka’s hurt.”

“Sokka's hurt. Sokka's hurt? Oh, no, Sokka’s gonna die!” Aang wailed.

“Aang, I'm okay.” Sokka said, placing a hand on Aang’s shoulder.

“You can't do this to me, Sokka. I'm too young for you to die. Keep your legs elevated. Turn your head and cough. Does anyone know the Heimlich?” Aang was panicking.

“Aang! Calm down.” Zuko took a deep breath. “If you want to help Sokka, run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns.” He said, staring straight into Aang’s eyes.

“Blue flower, red thorns. Okay, I'm on it. Blue flower, red thorns. Don't die Sokka.” The boy gripped Sokka’s shoulders tightly, “If you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light!” 

“Aang!” Zuko prompted.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Blue flower, red thorns.” Aang muttered running off.

“What are the flowers for?” Sokka asked.

“For getting rid of him.”

“Ah.” he nodded.

“Now you hold still, and I'll yank this thing out.” Zuko said, gripping the arrow shaft tightly.

“Ow! Hey! Easy with the yankin'.” Sokka slapped his hand away

“I'm sorry, but it has to come out.” 

“No, it's tender.”

“Now, hold on.” Zuko grabbed for the arrow again.

“What you're doing is the opposite of help.”

“Don't move.”

“Look, time out.”

“Would you-” he was cut off by Sokka’s hand over his face. “Okay. Well, what do you propose we do?” Zuko crossed his arms.

“Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't color-blind!” Aang groaned. “Blue flower, red thorns.” In the distance there was a loud yelp. “Hold on, Sokka! I'm comin'!” He called out, ripping a flower from a nearby bush, hardly noticing that it happened to be a blue flower with red thorns. 

“Ow! Not good.”

“Okay, okay. I can nearly see the head.” Zuko pulled hard. “It's just abou-”

“Ow! Ahh!” Sokka yelled, his body twisted violently causing Zuko to fall on top of him, placing the two in a compromising position just as Aang returned. The boy grinned at the two.

“Ahem.” Sokka coughed, pushing Zuko up and off of him. “Nothing happened. We were just, uh...”

“Look, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask. Okay?” he said, turning and averting his eyes. 

“Oh, come on! That's the last thing on my mind.” Sokka lied. “The prince here was jus-” Zuko yanked hard on the arrow. “Ow!” he yelled, turning to Zuko who was holding the arrow up in triumph.

“Hey, what's that?” Aang chuckled nervously. “That's...is that blood?” Aang spluttered before fainting. Sokka walked over and hoisted him onto his back before the group continued walking. 

Zuko was surprisingly at ease as they continued on their path to the Fire Nation. He would occasionally glance over at Sokka, getting lost in his thoughts.

Sokka was also surprised at how comfortable he felt around the prince. Of course, Zuko  _ had _ pulled an arrow out of his butt and well, if that wasn’t intimacy, Sokka wasn’t sure what was. He was thinking about how it had felt to have Zuko laying on top of him when he heard a croak and looked down to see a toad sitting beside a mushroom. Reaching down, Sokka scooped up the toad and holding it to his mouth, he blew into it. The toad ballooned up, and Sokka turned to the prince, grinning widely. “Here,” he offered up the floating animal, but before Zuko could take it, a hiss sounded from behind the two. In the blink of an eye, Zuko had grabbed the snake from the branch where it had sat, blown into it, and wrangled it into a balloon animal resembling a dog. He smiled and the two exchanged their balloons and before continuing to walk, their knuckles brushing gently as they laughed together.  



End file.
